Detention
by yaoifangirl42
Summary: Four hot boys, a locked and empty classroom, yaoi ensues! Whoot! GaaraKiba, SasukeNaruto


**Detention**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did it would be a yaoi! WHOOT!

Warnings: This story contains sasunaru and gaaki. If you do not like either couple, please leave now. Flames will be used to fry bacon. Mmm, bacon.

* * *

He lip synced to his music silently in the corner. His music blared through his headphones, the bass beat audible to the others in the room. 

"Can you turn that damn music down?!" cried an angry red-head.

The black haired boy turned it up louder. Rebellious as he was.

"You're a bastard," the boy murmured, rolling his eyes at both the boy's reaction and his taste in music.

The boy rolled his coal eyes, having heard the red-head's answer.

They were trapped, four seventeen year old teens. Sasuke Uchiha, a punk in the corner ignoring everyone, Gaara no Subaku, an outcast that had issues with everyone around him, Naruto Uzumaki, the resident prankster that everyone seemed to love, and Kiba Inuzuka, a jock and resident sex god.

"I'm bored! Someone do something!" the blonde cried.

The other's eyes turned to him, this was his fault.

"Shut the fuck up, Uzumaki. Before I bash your skull in," the brunette growled, baring threatening canines.

The other three happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Naruto's prank had left marks, causing teachers to come see. They hated him, well Gaara and Kiba did.

"Why don't you blow me, Inuzuka?" the blonde retorted, scowling.

The punk paused his music, "Naruto! Come over here," he said, smirking. "I'll entertain you."

Naruto sat up from the desk he was lounging in and walked to the corner desk. He sat down on the desk in front of the boy and raised an eyebrow. "How are you going to do that exactly?"

The Uchiha said nothing, only took off the headphone and hooked it gently over the boy's ear. He picked a song and played it.

Naruto blushed at the lyrics. "I want pants dropping, slow fucking. Floor mopping, right now."

Sasuke locked yes with the blonde and started to lip sync to him. "Jeffree Star for dinner? I'll give you Jeffree Star for dinner."

Gaara rolled his eyes at the two and stood. He walked as far away from the two as possible and sat down on a desk near the jock.

"Fucking fags," Kiba said disgust evident in his voice.

Gaara turned to the jock. HE walked over and stood in front of the long lab table. "Don't tell me you've never been curious?"

The brown eyed boy turned to him and glared, baring his canines again.

"You've never looked at another guy in the locker room?"

The jock growled in response.

Gaara crawled onto the table, kneeling and straddling his legs. "You never wondered what is underneath those jock straps you wear?"

Kiba leaned back, trying to keep away from the red-head leaning in.

"You've never wondered what it might feel like to be fucked in the ass?" Gaara badgered, smirking wider. He held himself up so he hovered over the boy's body. He leaned in closer, his pastel green eyes locking with the brown ones underneath him. "Allow me to show you."

Lips crashed against Kiba's, causing him to squirm. The red-head slipped his tongue into the warm cavern. The brown haired boy closed his eyes, losing the need to fight. He wrapped his arms around the boy above him and fisted his hands in the red hair, pulling the other closer. He growled when the other would not allow him to dominate and bit the other's lips with the sharp canines. Gaara gasped at the boy having bit him and instantly felt the other's tongue in his mouth and sucking his bottom lip.

Sasuke turned to the two when he heard Gaara moan. He rolled his eyes when he saw the two kissing like animals and grinding their hips against each other. 'Closet homo,' he thought to himself, smirking. He turned back to the beautiful blonde in front of him, blushing from the lyrics of his music. He looked down at his music player and put on a slow song. He cupped the boy's cheek and sang to him, "I want you to know; with everything I won't let this go. These words are my heart and soul, I hold onto this moment you know. Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let you go."

Naruto smiled at the other and leaned in to capture his lips. He let Sasuke kiss him deeper and responded kissing back with equal passion.

"Detention is o-" The teacher's voice died in her throat at the sight of the four boys making out and the two grinding into each other. What is going on here?!" she yelled, her voice echoing off the walls.

The four boys pulled apart and turned to stare at her.

Hawk noise, bejeweled spectacles, and a tight bun. The very sight of her made all four of them shiver.

"Detention for a week!" the teacher cried, then turned and slammed the door shut.

The boys blinked a few times.

"Oh well," Sasuke said, shrugging. He pulled up and kissed Naruto, Gaara and Kiba going back to kissing as well.

Detention turned out to be fun. They had a reason to get detention now.

Owari

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? Was it totally hot? Review make authors happy! 


End file.
